Jake-Marley Relationship
The Jake-Marley Relationship is the relationship between Jake Puckerman and Marley Rose, which is commonly known as Jarley. Episodes The New Rachel When Mr. Schuester posted the glee club sheet for accepted members and also during Chasing Pavements they share a look. Besides this they don't have any other interactions. Britney 2.0 While Marley is walking down the school hallway, she exchanges eye contact with Jake who is talking to Tina at the same time. Unique asks Marley who she has her eye on. Marley replies 'Jake's kind of cute'. Unique tells Marley not to start anything with Jake, because in the two weeks he has been there he has been breaking girls hearts and trolling the girls gym class. Unique states he has a reputation of being a womanizer (she even sings Womanizer to make her point clear), although it is to no avail, since Marley accepts and Jake's invitation to meet (on impulse). When Tina and Unique see this, they shake their heads in derision. When Marley and Jake then meet outdoors, Marley tells him that she almost didn't come and her friends thought she was crazy for even bothering. She says that she thinks that Jake is someone who got hurt and the hair, jacket and guitar are all walls for that. Jake defends himself saying that she thinks to much. Marley talks about when she was at her old school she tried so hard for what they wanted her to be but it just made it worse. Now here, she feels that she doesn't have to try. Jake then mocks the glee club, asking what they are doing in Glee Club. Marley replies that it's Britney Spears week. Jake scoffs saying that he prefers music with actual instruments. Marley says that he hasn't heard her version, where they sing Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy as a duet. After the duet they almost kiss, but Marley backs out saying that she is cold. Jake then lends her his jacket, Marley is obviously smitten by Jake. Later on, in the Cafeteria, Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette bully Marley and Mrs Rose. Jake steps in and says 'Enough' and tries to make them apologise. But before they can say anything, Jake gets into a fight with them which leads to Mr Schuester breaking them apart. Afterwards Jake joins the glee club, and asks Marley if he can sit next to her. Marley is suprised that she had that powerful affect on him. Jake says that it wasn't her but it did help. Jake sometimes has these feelings inside to punch someone or steal a cop car or kiss someone, and he is hoping that the glee club may help them go away even though it sucks balls. Marley says it's not that bad and that he can stick by her and that she will help him get through it. Jake is thankful that he's got a friend to look out for him. She replies that it was for him sticking out for her mum. Just in that second, however, Kitty steps up and rubs the fact that she and Jake are now dating into Marley's face. Marley is obviously surprised and hurt by this and tries to hide the fact she has feelings for him saying that they make a great couple. At Glee club, Jake sees Marley, but she turns away when she sees him. Marley then sings Everytime to the glee club. During the performance of Everytime, Marley watches from the bleachers, upset, as Jake serenades Kitty. The Break-Up At the beginning of the episode, Marley is trying to hide her free lunch tickets. Jake comes and sits with her table and says "too late, I saw that" and later reveals that he has lunch tickets as well. He says it sucks being poor and that he and his mom used to be in solid middle class before the recession. Since then she is now the only black waitress working at the Lima country club. He confesses that he feels bad she has to work double in order to pay for Jake's dance classes. Marley is suprised that Jake dances but he insists to keep it between them. They are then seen flirting from the next table by Blaine and Brittany, who later describes them as 'Young Love'. Later, Kitty invites Marley and the other Glee club members to attend her Left Behind Club's meeting- Jake stating that Kitty believes the end of time is is near. At the meeting, Jake realising the ridiculousness of Kitty's claims, apologizes to Marley for making her come to the meeting. Marley replies' it's okay' then saying 'You're half Jewish right? Does that mean you'll float up to heaven at half speed?" After Kitty staged a fake Rapture to make her point, traumatising Dottie, Marley says she can't take being around Kitty says she is gonna leave but Jake says " no, wait please don't go" and then Marley confesses that she really doesn't " like that Kitty girl," and "can't believe you do," leaving Jake speechless. Meanwhile, Jake comes up to Marley's locker and apologies to her about the rapture. Marley says that she can't see why someone like him is with someone like Kitty. She sees that Jake acts like he doesn't care what anyone think but is just as desperate to fit in like everyone else, and that's why he's dating Kitty. Jake says that Marley doesn't know what its like being on the outside since the black kids think he is "too white" and the white kids think hes "too black" and that Kitty is hot, funny, and can be crazy but she likes him. And when he stands next to her no one makes fun of him. Kitty, overhearing the conversation, comes up and begins insulting Marley, Jake tells her to ease up but Kitty says something about Marley's mom and Jake tells her to stop. Jake threatens to break up with her and Kitty claims that he does not want to do that and Jake says he will take his chances and calls off their relationship. Kitty, angry, gives back Jake's jacket and says that it is Marley who "did this" and is seen pushing a student and screaming down another hallway. Marley, shocked, says that Jake didn't have to do that but Jake says he thinks he did. Marley invites Jake to go find sheet music for Grease since she was auditioning for Sandy. Jake politely declines but says he will see her in Glee club. The Role You Were Born to Play Jake is first seen watching jealously as Ryder talks to Marley and ends up signing up for the musical which he had previously been uninterested in, but he signed up to make sure Kitty doesnt kill Marley as well. While he sang Everybody Talks with Kitty, Marley watched sadly as he danced with her. During Born to Hand Jive he fought with Ryder to dance with Marley. Glease Jake see's Ryder kiss Marley, upset he walks away. Dynamic Duets Jake asks Marley out on another date but Ryder say's she already has plans with him. Ms. Rose tells Jake, Marley talks about him all the time. He admits he blew his chance but Ms. Rose assures him its not too late. After Ryder cancels his date with Marley, and Kitty tries to get Marley to doubt her body weight again, Marley goes up to Jake and they plan a date. Songs Sang Together (In A Group Number) *''Born to Hand Jive'' from Grease ''(The Role You Were Born To Play) Duets *Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy'' by Aerosmith/Britney Spears (Britney 2.0) Related Songs *''Womanizer by ''Britney Spears (Britney 2.0) *''Everytime'' by Britney Spears (Britney 2.0) Gallery Jarley77.gif Jarley99.gif Jarley88.gif Jarley66.gif Jarley55.gif Jarley44.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose.gif Jarley33.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose4.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose3.gif Tumblr_mbndwvCmOo1qzcnljo1_500.png JakePuckerman&MarleyRose2.gif Jarley22.gif Jarley11.gif tumblr_mbjmmkH8EQ1rd6e1mo1_250.gif Jakemarley1fggp..jpg Jarley.png Jarley2.png Tumblr maqcs0ohQN1qcz459o2 250.gif Tumblr mbndwvCmOo1qzcnljo1 500.png Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o4 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o2 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o1 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o6 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o5 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o3 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Stubs Category:Friendships